


Teaching a Lesson

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [36]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Sequel to 'Lessons Learned'.





	Teaching a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Please read part one, 'Lessons Learned' first! Also find me on tumblr @grimes-slut!

You wished that your situation at the sanctuary would have improved after your romp in the sack with Negan, but honestly, not much had changed. Negan hadn’t touched you since then and Sherry had only managed to become  _more_  antagonistic somehow. You knew it was because she was jealous, she was so used to being Negan’s favorite. And that had only happened after she said yes to becoming a wife and she wasn’t even his first choice, her sister was. It must have been such a slap in the face that Negan would lay a hand on you without you being a wife. Honestly, you loved the fact that your little encounter with Negan had gotten under her skin so deep.

_Be honest, Y/N, there was nothing that was ‘little’ in that encounter with Negan. You had been walking funny for a couple days after the pounding he gave you._

But, as nice as it was to put that little bitch in her place, frankly you were getting pretty damn tired of her constant remarks and glares. The first week after your stunt there was nothing but radio silence, and it was glorious, but once she noticed that her  _darling_  husband hadn’t made any further advances your way, she started right back up again with a vengeance and the insults cut much deeper this time around because you had no idea why there had been nothing from Negan after your intense tryst. He sure seemed like he enjoyed himself, but as each day passed you doubted yourself more and more.

“Oh, poor Y/N, you thought you actually meant something to Negan? That’s sweet.”

“It’s not your fault, sweetie. Negan just prefers a woman who actually knows what she’s doing.”

If you had to hear that nasally voice one more time, you were going to snap and there would be no mercy. And the one thing you found interesting was that Sherry was the only one of the wives that gave you any trouble. The others honestly looked so frightened all the time that they would never step out of line. But you knew Sherry thought of herself as the woman in charge because she was his “favorite”. 

“Oh, Y/N?” You hear from the hallway outside the kitchen, where you worked in the Sanctuary. The urge to drown yourself in the dishwater became difficult to resist as you immediately recognized the high-pitched voice as your resident nightmare, Sherry.

_Fucking great._

“What do you want, Sherry?” You grit as you take off your gloves, turning around to face her. She was clad in the typical wife uniform: black dress, heels, and a face full of impractical makeup.

“Why would I want something? Can’t I just come down for some girl talk? You know how it is, spending so much time with Negan, sometimes it’s nice to get a break and hang out with the girls. Oh, wait you don’t know how it is. He just threw you to the side after he got a piece of you.” Her words made your blood boil and your fists clench at your sides as you try to not let her get a rise out of you. Of course, your reaction only emboldened her.

“I mean, I can only imagine how you feel. I mean if I were you, oh that’s a scary thought, but if I were that unfortunate I would just feel like I was only good for one thing. You know, but I mean if you were actually  _good_ , he might be back for more?” You tried to be strong, but you couldn’t deny that her words cut deep. 

“Just go away, Sherry.” You tried to sound firm, but your words came out weakly. 

“Why would I do that when this is so much  _fun_? Come on, Y/N, it’s just us girls here. Why don’t you tell me what it’s like to be nothing more than a  _cheap whore_?”

_That’s it._

Her words make you snap and you lunge forward drawing your fist back before thrusting it forward. Pain zings up your hand and forearm after it makes an impact against her bony cheek. You shake your hand, wincing at the pain as she screams hysterically.

“You crazy bitch! You don’t even know what you’ve done. Just wait until I tell Negan.” She threatens before storming out of the kitchen, leaving you to your thoughts. Part of you was afraid that there would be  _real_  consequences this time around unlike last time, but the other part of you felt so good for punching that awful bitch in the face. There was no Negan around to hold you back like last time and she definitely had it coming.

A few minutes pass and the pain finally subsides in your arm. You grab your gloves and get back to work. The girl who normally worked with you was sick so you offered to stay longer to cover both lunch and dinner. You had just finished the dishes left from dinner when you hear a deep voice ring out behind you.

“Well, well, well. I just got a fuckin’ earful about you, million-dollar baby.” You freeze briefly, analyzing his tone.

_Well, he didn’t sound too pissed._

“Negan, long time no talk,” You sass as you turn back to face your visitor. He looked just as good as usual, those blue jeans hugging him in the right places with that sexy leather jacket that gave off just the right amount of danger. You were glad to see that his favorite lady, Lucille, had taken the night off.

“Well, if I remember our last encounter right, there wasn’t a whole hell of a lot of talking, to begin with.” The confidence in his voice is enough to shoot heat throughout your body that eventually settled between your thighs.

“Maybe not a lot of talking, but I sure remember a lot of screaming.” You flirt, his grin only widens in response to your comment.

“Now speaking of screaming, you wouldn’t have happened to bump into Sherry, would you? Cause she spins a fascinating tale of how she came in here and you just attacked her for no reason. Care to tell me about that?”

“Hmm, might ring a bell. But that’s not how I remember it. She came in here, called me a cheap whore then insinuated that I was a bad lay and that’s why you hadn’t even much as spoke to me since we fucked. Then I don’t know what happened, she may have tripped and fallen right on my fist, but you know, I just can’t remember. Everything’s kinda fuzzy.” You say, sarcasm dripping from every word as you pursed your lips, pretending to wrack your memory.

“Well allow me to clear things up for you, Y/N. I can’t have  _anyone_  attacking my wives, even if it’s just you. You remember the last time someone laid a hand on one of my wives don’t you, Y/N?” A shiver of fear runs down your spine as you remember the sight of Mark’s skin melting off of his face after he touched Amber.

“But, now if there were to be a dispute between two wives, that I could maybe overlook.” Your eyes flick up to his in shock.

_Did he…? Is he asking me to become a wife?_

“I, umm, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” You ramble, shocked that he would even ask you that. He steps closer, backing you up against the counter. You had never wanted to be a wife, you didn’t fucking share. No matter how much you wanted this man.

“Why not, doll? I’m pretty sure we had fun last time or is that a bit  _fuzzy_  too? Do I need to give you a reminder? Cause I’d be more than fucking happy to.” His finger runs over your lip and your breath hitches in your throat from the contact. One touch from this man and you were already a panting mess again.

“I don’t know…” You whisper, your voice breathy. His hand moves from your face down your body until it meets the waistband of your jeans before it slips underneath. You gasp raggedly as his fingers slip between your folds.

“You’re so fuckin’ wet.” Negan curses as he brushes his finger over your clit, making you whimper his name softly.  

“I hate to break it to you, doll, but your body is tellin’ me a different story. You sure you don’t want this?” He asks as he begins to withdraw his hand from your jeans.

“No!” You insist as your hand catches his wrist, preventing him from withdrawing his touch.

“Mmm, that’s what I thought,” His smug tone makes you roll your eyes before you grab his face between your hands, smashing your lips to his.

_Fuck I almost forgot how good this feels._

The kiss quickly escalates as your hands unzip his jacket, pushing his hand out of your jeans so you can push the now offensive fabric off his shoulders.

“Someone’s impatient.” Negan teases.

“I don’t care, fuck me.” You beg as you pull his lips back to yours, your hands immediately falling to his jeans. You make quick work of his belt and zipper before you reach inside and wrap your hand around his girth.

“Fuck.” He curses, pulling away from your lips briefly as you stroke over the velvety skin of his hard cock. Negan lets you continue for a few moments before pushing your hand away.

“If I’m gonna come, it’s gonna be in that tight pussy of yours.” He says as he unbuttons your jeans before ripping them, along with your panties, down your legs. You barely have the opportunity to kick them off your feet before he’s lifting you up on the counter and pulling you to the very edge. He wastes no time thrusting his entire length inside you before setting a fast pace.

“Oh, Negan! Yes!” You cry as his cock drags along your walls, sending shockwaves throughout your body.

“Goddamn, fucking missed this pussy,” Negan grunts against your neck as his thrusts quicken. You wrap your arms around his neck, holding yourself close to him as his hips pummel against yours. The only sounds echoing through the kitchen are the sound of your combined moans and the smack of his hips against yours.

It doesn’t take long before that familiar feeling begins to brew within you, your body begins to tighten as his harsh thrusts drive you closer to your climax.

“Fuck! Tell me your close,” Negan grunts as he presses kisses against your neck. You nod frantically as one of his hands drifts between you and presses firm circles around your aching clit. That is all it takes for your release to crash over you. Your head falls back and your jaw drops open as the intense shockwaves rock through your quivering form. Negan groans the feeling of your walls tightening around him as he fucks you through your climax.

“Negan! Oh, my fuckin-! Oh my god!” You cry as your release continues to quickly turn you to mush. Your body slowly unwinds from your explosive high and your focus shifts from your own release to his. Negan’s hips thrust into you desperately as he desperately seeks his own release.

The sound of high heels clicking outside the hallway draws your attention, but you can tell that Negan is too far gone to notice. A wicked smile comes over your lips and you squeeze your walls around his still thrusting cock.

“Fuck!” He cries at the feeling of your tightening walls around his length.

“Do that again,” Negan demands desperately.

“Tell me I’m better than her,” His eyes flick towards yours in confusion, but his hips don’t falter. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see that Sherry is now in the doorway, her jaw dropping as she takes in the sight of the two of you, but she looks frozen.

“What?” He whispers, his tone desperate. You tighten your walls around him again, he groans loudly.

“Tell me,” You repeat, your voice quieter the second time, but firmer before you clench around him again.

“Fuck! You’re better than her, so much better than her, Y/N.” He pants against your neck, but you can tell that she’s heard him because the look on her face is…to be honest…priceless. You can’t help the smirk that crosses your lips as you look over at her and wink. She turns quickly and rushes away from you. You turn your focus back to the man in front of you.

“Cum in me, please.” You beg as you continue to squeeze your walls around his cock. His hips thrust once, twice more before he stills against you. His loud groan echoes throughout the room before there’s nothing but the sound of the both of you breathing heavily.

“Holy shit, Y/N.”

“Mmm, that was quite the reminder,” You tease. Negan grins cockily before pulling out of you and tucking himself back into his jeans. You take the opportunity to hop off the counter and pull your jeans back up. His hand under your chin pulls your focus away from righting your clothes.

“Come on, Y/N. Say yes, be my wife.” He says, his eyes unusually sincere. You’d never seen him look at you, or anyone like that.

“Only on one condition,” Negan raises an eyebrow, waiting for you to continue.

“I’ll be your wife, as long as I’m the  _only one,_ ”

To say that he looked shocked would be an understatement.


End file.
